HD X-Men
by HighDragon23
Summary: Short story about the x men of my version of the marvel universe. Fill free to look at the other story about the avengers.


**This is my version of the x-men universe, it is in the same universe as my other story HD Avengers, but will take place one year before it. Like the first few chapters like the other one would be introductions of the main characters.**

 **Members at this moment of time include Cyclops(Scott Summers), Iceman(Bobby Drake), Angel(Warren Worthington), Beast(Hank McCoy) and Marvel Girl(Jean Grey). Their ages are around late teens like originally in the comics.**

 **All characters are owned by marvel.**

* * *

 **Scott Summers Pov**

My life sucks.

I've been through one shit fest after another. First it was my parents deaths in the plane crash. Than their was my year long comma, and shortly afterwards I found out that my younger brother Alex was adopted while I was in the coma. I've spent most of my life in foster home after foster home until that fateful day at my middle school, when I was being harassed, because I was looking at one of their girlfriends, so they assumed I was after her and decided to 'teach me a lesson'.

All of them ganged up on me and beat me while I was on the ground until everything went red and the last thing I saw was that everything was destroyed and a blazed, and all of the guys were unconscious.

People shortly afterwards showed up to see what happened and immediately called the cops. Than my vision went red again and now I realized that a red energy blast has been firing out of my eyes hitting whatever I was looking at. The worst part about was that I couldn't turn this off and I was firing upon everyone.

By the time I realized that I can stop it by closing my eyes, the cops started to show up to arrest me. However, ever since mutants were discovered cops have been having itching trigger fingers, and given to what just happen I'm as good as dead.

I open my eyes for a quick second to see where everything were the nearest exit was and ran in that direct, trying my best not to run into anything or open my eyes. When I got to what I assumed to be was the exit I was tackled down by a large man and was kicked in the head.

By the time I woke up I found my self unable to see and was put into what I assumed to be a straight jacket.

"Where am I"?! I cried out, but no one answered. I've spent an hour calling, but not a single person even acknowledge my existence until I heard a muffled voice yell out.

"Shut it you stupid mutant"!

What did I do to deserve this? First I loose my family and now this... Does some outer force hate me or something?

 _'No hates you Scott'_

I freaked out after hearing that voice inside my head.

'Well I guess thry do, but thats besides the point right now I need you to leave this room'

"Okay voice in my head, but a quick question how am I supposed to do that in a straight jacket, blinded and the doors being locked"? Suddenly I heard the door open and someone walking in and releasing from the jacket.

"Your free mister Summers now head out the back door I'll be waiting for you their and don't worry about not having sight all you need to do is head straight, take a right and than a left". This man sounded like the same one from before that told me to shut up, but different.

I followed the mans orders until I hit a door and groaned. I opened it and was hit with the sound of a car door opening and the sound of what think sounds like a wheel chair.

"Ah, mister Summers so glad you can join me come there's a place I'm very eager to show you". I moved my hands through the air to see if I can grab onto him. "If your trying to grab me your going to have to aim lower for I am in a wheel chair so I'm very small in size". I aimed lower and got a hold of his handle and leads me into his car. "Oh almost forgot put these on". I grabbed the thing he wanted me to have and realized it was glasses.

"You know what happens if I open my eyes right".

"I know, now put them on".

I did what he said and as I struggle open my eyes I found that nothing blowed up and that next to me was a middle age bald man in a suit and a folded up wheel chair. Also everything is now red or pinkish color. "How did you-"

"I may or may not had some left over ruby quartz lying around in my basement and thought they would be perfect to use for your ability".

"Who are"?

"Sorry I never introduced my self, I am Professor Charles Xavier, many years ago I founded a school to teach those to control their powers, so that they can help the world. However since the wars that have been going on at the time and a few personal problems caused me to shutdown the school. But given the recent reveal of mutants, mass paranoia has been happening all around the world and many innocent mutants will hurt if not killed in the process".

"Okay. What do you want me for"?

"I am reopening my school and I would like you to attend it. Now I know this is fast and all of a sudden, but-"

"I'm in".

"Excuse me"? He asked in shocked.

"Professor Xavier, I am an orphan I have no where to go to, I also have two bazooka's packed into both of my eye balls not to mention I have no control over them and I'm probably wanted by the police. So as I see it I don't have much of a choice".

"Oh well than, on to our next stop".

"Which is where"? I asked.

"Long Island, New York. Were going to meet up with a young lad named Robert Drake".

* * *

 **Next Day, Long Island New York**

"You said Drake lived here"? I said while pointing at the small house across the street.

"Yes, but I don't feel him there... He's at a jail cell. Apparently while he was on a date with a girl named Judy they were mugged so he froze the mugger and now mister Drake has been locked up for his own 'protection'". He said as he wheeled off to the car.

"Yay I get to go back to jail". I said sarcastically.

"I can feel your eager to go".

"You know professor how did you-".

"Know that he wasn't there? I have the ability to read and communicate with other peoples minds. That is also how I talked to you back at the jail you were at".

"... I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with having someone being able to pry through my private thoughts".

"Please I've seen worst worst thoughts than yours".

"What"?

* * *

 **Bobby Drake Pov**

"Come on man, can't I at least go home"? I plead as the sheriff re locked the cell after dropping some food off.

"Sorry Bobby, but people know that your a mutant now and their have been riots all over the place. There's even an angry mob right outside this very place. This is for your protection". Said the sheriff before he walks off.

"This sucks"! I than sat down on the room mattress and makes a small snow ball in my hand and threw it at the wall. Than suddenly the cell door opened and an old looking man in a wheel chair rolls in with a guy a little bit older than me with some red shades. "Who are you two losers"?

My comment slightly angered the one in shades, but the old man stopped him attacking. "Hello mister Drake, my name is professor Charles Xavier and this is my student Scott Summers. I'm here because recently developed an extraordinary gift".

"By gift you mean freaky mutation, than yeah it's really extraordinary"! I said sarcastically.

 _'Your gift isn't something you should be ashamed of'_

"What the heck was that"! I freaked out after hearing his voice in my head.

"That would be my gift mister Drake. I am here because your ability has just manifested and because of this you can be a danger to everyone. However I am reopening a school that teaches young mutants such as your self how to control your powers to benefit all mankind".

"Look first of all stay out of my head, second I don't think I would want to go to a prep school for freaks". Scott than grabs me by the collar of my shirt and raises me into the air.

"Hey show some respect! Look I get it you didn't ask to be a mutant, but guess what? You are one now so deal with it"!

"Scott put him down! We are here to help him not hurt him". The professor said to Scott, forcing him to let go. "I apologize for mister Summers behavior, but you shouldn't consider yourself a freak. Your gift makes you unique and if you use this gift wisely you can make a real difference in the world".

"All yeah how"? I asked questioning what he is saying.

"Well your ability decreases the temperature around objects, ice being the result of the water vapor around the area freezing up do to the absence of heat. With this ability you can solve global warming. Oh and there was what happened on your date too. So tell me is your gift still useless". I than thought about what he said and stood there for a moment. "Mister Drake if you come with us we can help you control your power, and make you into a symbol of human and mutant equality".

"... Okay I'll join you, but first stop calling me mister Drake, just call me Bobby".

* * *

 **Warren Worthington, London England Pov**

Okay, there should be five people on the rooftop of the burning building. Two of them are children, two are a women and a man and the last person was an old woman. Due to to the fire they were all stuck on the roof of the building and no one can get them down. Well it was a good thing him and his family came here on vacation when they did.

I swooped down to grab the two children and dropped them off onto the ground. I than flew back up to grab the woman and try to fly her to the ground. It wasn't easy though, for she freaked out when a winged man grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air. "Stop thrashing I'm trying to help you". I yelled at her as we got closer to the ground. Once we were close enough I dropped her and flew back up for the rest. I was about to grab the man, but he yelled out to me, asking me to get the old woman who, was also his mother down first. I did what he asked and grabbed his mother and told him, "I'll be back in a few seconds", and flew back to the ground where the others were at. I dropped her off safely and went back for the man, but than the top of the building exploded and the man was launched off of the building and to his doom. I flew in after him, trying to grab him, and at the last minute I got a hold of his arm and we crashed onto the ground. "Yo man are you okay"?

"Yeah...". He said while groaning in pain.

I than got up from where I was and extended my wings. "Well you and your family are safe so see ya". I than took off and soared through the skies of London, until I heard a voice in my head that was very familiar.

'Warren it is time'

"Well it is about time".

* * *

 **Hank McCoy, Dundee Illinois Pov**

Why was I born this way? I didn't ask to be born with big hands and ape like feet. I tried to fit in by being the smartest guy here and than I tried becoming top school athlete at school, but in the end it didn't even matter people eventually put two and two together and now everyone knows I'm a mutant.

First it was the graffiti all over my locker, than there were the phone calls and now some people are harassing my parents. I need to leave so that they can live happily and without the danger of being attacked by anti mutant mobs.

I jumped out of my bedroom window and onto the roof of my neighbor's house and back flipped onto the ground. I than ran for the woods and straight for an abandoned railroad track, with it was an old rail road car that I use as a private homemade lab. When I entered the car I noticed a dark figure at the corner of the train and I immediately went for the switch.

"Who are you"? I asked the stranger.

"Hello mister McCoy or should I call you Hank"? He asked politely.

"Hank..".

"Well than Hank, my name is Charles Xavier and I run a school for those gifted youngsters".

* * *

 **Scott Pov, Westchester County**

So this is the place. A giant mansion in the middle of the woods, far from the city and so far the only people here are him, a man in a wheelchair, an ice punk and a nerd with big hand and feet. Well it beats jail.

"So are we going to enter the house or what"? Bobby asked while making a snowball in his hand.

"In a minute, but first we need to wait for our remaining students to show up". After Xavier said this, a young man came down from the sky with giant white wings, giving him the appearance of an angel.

"Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe all the traffic that was between here and London". He than folded up his wings and puts on a trench coat to cover them from everyone else.

The mansion door than opens to reveal a girl around my age with red long hair and a school uniform. The professor than levitates into the air and lands onto the porch next to her. "You know Jean there is a ramp, you didn't need to show off". He than turns to us and gestures towards his house. "Scott, Bobby, Warren and Hank I am glad to introduce you to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters".

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this story and if there's any problems with this first chapter or questions add it to the review and I'll answer next chapter. I am warning you ahead of time it will take time for me to update this so don't get mad if it takes to long.**

 **File Up- Loaded. File Open**

 **Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclops**

 **Born: September 28, 1997, Anchorage, Alaska**

 **Age: 17**

 **Team Position: Field leader**

 **Abilities: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a beam of heatless ruby-colored concussive force from his eyes, which act as inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another. Cyclops' body constantly absorbs ambient energy, such as sunlight, from his environment into his body's cells that allows him to open the apertures. Cyclops' mind generates a psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures**

 **Hoped you liked this and review. I will warn you it will take awhile for these chapters to update since I have other stories to work on.**


End file.
